


I Can Help You (On One Condition)

by TheCookieOfDoom



Series: Mock Me Mercifully [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Blow Jobs, But he helps, Consensual Mind Manipulation, Consensual Use of the Force, Crying, Helpful Use of the Force, Hux Really Needs A Hug, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, M/M, Manipulation, Panic Attacks, Possibly Emotional Manipulation, Rough Oral Sex, Touch-starved Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-17 23:24:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7290310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCookieOfDoom/pseuds/TheCookieOfDoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There, in the corner of the closet, partially hidden by the uniforms but for his legs, was General Hux. But this was not the general Ren knew. General Hux would never be cowering in a dark closet, eyes clenched shut and his entire body trembling, tear tracks staining his reddened cheeks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can Help You (On One Condition)

**Author's Note:**

> thing's I should be doing: homework, probably, working on When It Started We Had High Hopes, or The Academt, which I haven't even looked at in a while.  
> Thing's I shouldn't be doing: writing trashy fics at 3am lol.

Few things surprised the master of the Knights of Ren.  He’d seen enough that he was numb to most things. Disconnected. Even less things were able to shock him.

And yet, here he was.

General A. Hux was a guarded man and strong willed. It took a bit of effort to get past his mental defenses, more effort than Ren was willing to expend most days. And even when he chose too, he was met with the orderly, stacked files of Hux’s mind. Every thought had its place, every thought was in its place. So really, there was no point in trying to go through Hux’s thoughts. It would take time to go through those files and find something of interest.

 Not that there was anything interesting about the man. He was a cold hearted, stoic sycophant that would cut off his hand if it would please Supreme Leader Snoke. He didn’t even have a single treasonous thought, truly believing in the purpose of the First Order.

But now, now his mind was open. It was a hurricane that battered Ren through the Force, despite the fact they were not even in the same space. It was amazing, really, that Hux’s mind was so open. Those files abandoned, whipping around, creating paper cuts in his mind that split to more, his mind filling with rain like blood as those thoughts tore through him in the most vicious of storms.

_Breathebreathebreathe 1 2 3 4 5 5 4 3 2 1 breathebreathebreathe 1 2 3 4 5 5 4 3 2 1 you’reokyou’reokayyou’reokay._

How interesting, Ren thought, that Hux seemed to have to remind himself to breathe. He tried to hone in on a specific thought, tried to see what was wrong with the General, but he couldn’t. Those abandoned files, those flying papers, seemed to all be blank as they were caught in the hurricane.

Ren hummed thoughtfully, making his way to Hux’s quarters. He was curious to see what was causing Hux’s inner turmoil. He didn’t seem to be the cause; he hadn’t even done anything recently to cause this. It seemed that he would be finding something interesting about Hux after all.

-

Ren stalked down the halls, troopers and officers quickly moving out of his way, interpreting the way his shoulders were hunched, head bent low like a vulture, to mean that he was hunting someone in particular. Someone they would surely all feel very sorry for once Ren got to them. It wasn’t false, he was hunting someone, just not for the reasons they thought.

He chuckled darkly, his masks vocoder distorting it, making it come out as a crackle, like static. Almost like a hiss. The officers he was passing paled, quickly scurrying down the halls, going the opposite direction to get as far from them as they could. Oh, how Ren loved his power over these pathetic people. If only he could have the same power over the frustrating general. He would love to see Hux bow before him, cowed into submission and finally admitting Ren’s superiority, his power.

It wasn’t likely to happen, though. Well, perhaps now it might, if only this once. While Hux was so vulnerable, his mind so open to suggestion, manipulation.

Another distorted, crackling chuckle left the mask as he neared the level Hux was on. The General had no idea how vulnerable he truly was to Ren. The knight could take everything from him if he so chose. Could take every single one of those files and burn them to the ground. He could delete Hux’s organized computer of a mind, and reprogram him to be anything Ren wanted. As if he were nothing more than a droid.

Now _there_ was a thought. The proud General reduced to nothing more than a human droid for Ren’s whims, pliant to him in every way, content to please Ren in any way he could. Ren grinned behind his mask. A cruel, predatory expression, features twisting as his lips curled up. It was an absolutely delicious thought. But Ren wouldn’t. It would be so much sweeter if Hux submitted to him of his own will.

He entered the override code to Hux’s quarters, listening to the hiss as the door slid open, and entered silently, seeing that it was completely dark. Not that it mattered, seeing as he had night vision in his mask. He tilted his head, prowling through Hux’s office; it was just as neat as his mind. Bare of anything personal, except for his awards that stood in pristine cases on a shelf, out of Hux’s line of sight. Interesting. So he didn’t need to remind himself of his achievements daily.

Not finding Hux in his office, he followed the general’s chaotic presence to his bedroom. It wasn’t what Ren would have expected after seeing his office. The bed was large and plush-obviously custom made to accommodate for his size and personal tastes-, covered with likely the finest silk sheets Hux could find, a deep red that stood out in the monochrome room, and blanketed in a black duvet that looked to be light and airy, but enough to cocoon Hux in warmth, protecting him against the chill of the _Finalizer’s_ recycled air.

There was a nightstand, with a single worn book on it. Forgetting about Hux for the moment, Ren when to pick it up. Even through his gloves, he could feel the well-worn texture of the book. Well-worn, but in pristine condition. Obviously well taken care of. And it had no title, nor author on the cover, back, or even inside. Interesting. He opened to the first page, scowling a bit. It seemed to be an artistic, almost poetic, description of Captain Phasma’s meticulously polished, gleaming armor, followed by a messy sketch. So, the general fancied her.

He turned the page, and in it was a picture-at first he thought it was a photo, but upon closer inspection, he found that it was in fact a painting-of a dreary landscapes. Thick greys and heavy greens, Ren could only assume it was Arkanis, Hux’s home world. It was nowhere near as beautiful as Naboo, with it’s clear skies, rolling green plains, and crystal lakes. It wasn’t really Ren’s home world, he’d only been a handful of times, but it was the one he claimed. The only one he claimed because it belonged to the only family he claimed.

Ren flipped through the book some more, seeing that it was some kind of art journal, but stopped when a page fell out. He bent down to pick it up, seeing that it was well work and overworked. It had been drawn on, erased, drawn on again, erased again, countless times. All that remained was a messy, half-drawn sketch of an imposing, almost terrifying, figure composed of shadows. After a few moments, it dawned on him that it was him Hux had chosen to depict. So, this is how the general saw him. Very interesting.

Ren set the book down, deciding to keep the page for himself. He folded it up and tucked it away, and that’s when he heard it. The frantic counting echoing through the Force again. The kind of frantic that only existed when someone was trying, and failing, to calm themselves.

_Breathebreathebreathe 1 2 3 4 5 5 4 3 2 1 breathebreathebreathebreathe 1 2 3 4 5 5 4 3 2 1_

That was certainly Hux’s mental voice, but where was _he_?

Ren’s voice crackled with that static white-noise of his breathing. The room was empty, cloaked in the darkness that didn’t hide a thing from Ren. He followed the trace of Hux’s thoughts, feeling as if that storm was raging against his own mind now that they were so close, and came to stand in front of Hux’s closet. He scowled behind his mask, lifting his hand to open it with the Force.

At first, he saw nothing there. Just neatly pressed uniforms hung up. Casual, everyday uniforms that Hux seemed to prefer-unlike some officers that like more decorative uniforms-were hung in the center, easily accessed in the beginning of Hux’s shift. He had more formal uniforms, too, for specific occasions. And a peculiar all white uniform trimmed in gold. It looked as if it had never been worn. Perhaps Hux was waiting for a specific occasion?

He saw nothing, but then he looked deeper into the shadows. There, in the corner of the closet, partially hidden by the uniforms but for his legs, was General Hux. But this was not the general Ren knew. General Hux would never be cowering in a dark closet, eyes clenched shut and his entire body trembling, tear tracks staining his reddened cheeks. Ren crouched down in front of Hux, slowly, tilting his head as he studied this foreign being inhabiting a horribly familiar body. He noticed something else, then, and turned the lights on to twenty percent, just enough to confirm his suspicions. Hux was clutching a crumpled up paper, black marring his hands. Charcoals, by the looks of it. And by the amount of dust covering one hand and pale arm, the charcoals must have been crushed to dust in Hux’s desperate grip.

“General,” he said evenly, distorted voice coming out as a growl, making Hux flinch as he pressed himself against the back wall of the closet, trying to make himself appear smaller; not an easy thing to achieve with his long-limbed, 6’1” height. He didn’t bother looking up at Ren even as his body tensed even more, shuddering as he struggled to take deep, even breaths. That incessant counting was still echoing in his thoughts. Counting the time for him to breathe, counting his fingers and toes, counting every time he clenched his hands. Counting, counting, counting as he struggled to calm himself down.

“It’s rude to ignore me, General.” Hux bowed his head; shoulders hunched forward, arms wrapped around his knees. His shoulders shook violently, and there was a quiet, strangled sound coming from him. After a few minutes, he looked up at Ren, fresh tear tracks on his cheeks, leading up to puffy, red-rimmed, bloodshot eyes. “What do you want, Ren?” he asked hoarsely, grimacing as if speaking pained him. Reaching out with the Force, Ren felt that his throat was raw; he’d been here a while. Crying into the dark. Alone. Suffering in silence where no one would find him.

And no one even thought to check on him, even though he cut his shift an hour early. No one would question the fierce general. _And no one would care._ Ren was surprised to catch that thought buried with the others; Hux truly believed no one gave a damn about him personally. How… depressing. Especially since Ren could hear everyone’s thoughts. While there were those who truly did not care for Hux at all, and would be pleased to see him replaced, there were those that looked at him as if he was a god. Mitaka certainly looked up to him, and Phasma considered Hux a good friend, but he didn’t know that. He believed he was alone in the universe, even though he was constantly surrounded by his crew, many of him ready to do anything he asked for Him, not just because he was their general, but because they truly believed in him.

“I sensed there was something amiss. Your thoughts, they are chaotic in a way I haven’t seen before, least of all from you. So I’ve come to see what seems to be the problem.”

Hux laughed humorlessly, almost hysteric, at Ren’s formal tone. “The problem,” he echoed, leaning his head back against the wall as he clenched that ruined paper in his hands, tears forming as he wrung it absentmindedly. Ren wondered what it was this time. If it was him again, or some other muse of Hux’s.

Hux blinked and more tears leaked out of his eyes. He clenched them shut, inhaling sharply through his teeth as something assaulted his mind, some memory that Ren wasn’t fast enough to see, and again that counting. But it wasn’t working. Hux was starting to hyperventilate again.

Ren looked at him curiously, watching as his proud general had a full blown panic attack in front of him. He desperately wanted to know the cause. Though, when he tried finding it again, it seemed to be multiple things hurting Hux, none of which he could pinpoint.

“I could help you,” he suddenly said, and Hux’s eyes snapped up to look at his mask, one black-stained hand gripping his hair, staining it with the charcoal as well. “What?” Those tear-filled eyes, the green beautifully vibrant and crystal clear, narrowed in suspicion even though Ren knew he was desperate for any kind of relief from his personal hell. “I said, I could help you.” Hux opened his mouth to answer, but Ren cut him off.

“On one condition.” Hux really was beautiful with red cheeks that seemed to make him glow. His hair disheveled, black smudged here and there over his translucent, pale skin. He looked so young-it was easy to forget how young he was, how young they both were- so vulnerable, folded in on himself like some pitiful, wounded animal, all long limbs clad only in boxers and an ill-fitting shirt that hung over one shoulder, exposing more smooth, lightly freckled skin. Smooth skin that begged to be marked with bruises and bite. Tears coursing freely from tired eyes. He wanted to lick them away, taste their salt. Perhaps another time.

Ren stood, looming as he stared down at Hux, but didn’t take off the mask. Hux hadn’t seen him without the mask, yet. Didn’t even know if he was human, and Ren wanted to keep it that way. Keeping his eyes on Hux, he extended a hand. With a nudge from the Force, Hux crawled closer, until Ren’s hand rested on his head. He kneeled at Ren’s feet, staring at the ground like a faithful pet, until Ren tipped his head back, making him stare up at the mask.

A gloved thumb stroked over his cheek, tracing the bone, and Hux blinked back more tears. He wanted to tell Ren no, wanted to tell him to stop, but he couldn’t bring the words out of his raw throat. He didn’t really want it to stop. It was the closest thing he’d had to a kind touch that he hadn’t had to pay for in years. Behind his mask, Ren was smiling. Such a cruel expression contorting his lips as he pet Hux’s hair and gently rubbed his temple. Hux allowed his eyes to fall closed partially, hesitantly leaning into the touch after a few minutes, resting o

ne hand on Ren’s thigh to hold himself up.

“I will help you, but you have to submit to me first,” Kylo all but purred, continuing to stroke Hux’s hair while he lifted his free hand to tug at his robes and trousers, until he was able to free his hard cock. Hux’s eyes widened as it stood proudly in front of his face, only inches away. He looked up at the knight, shaking his head. “Ren-“ “It’s your choice, General. I won’t make you do anything you don’t want to do.”

Hux swallowed thickly, and Ren suppressed a chuckle. He knew what Hux would pick before he had even spoken. And just as he predicted, Hux leaned forward, hesitant, parting his lips as he closed that small gap to draw the tip of Ren’s cock into his mouth. Ren pet his hair, before giving an encouraging push to his head as he gripped his hair tightly.

Hux had been calming down a little at Ren’s soft touches, able to pretend for a few minutes that those gloved fingers belonged to someone else, someone that cared for him. It had been helping, if only a little, but now as he let Ren guide his mouth shallowly along the throbbing shaft in front of him, he felt his hands start shaking again, and that shaking spread to full body trembling again. But he didn’t pull away. May as well see it through now that he’d given in.

Gradually, he took Ren deeper, and Ren became less gentle, until he was roughly jerking at Hux’s hair, thrusting into Hux’s mouth and making him gag as his cock sank into his throat. His throat that was already sore and raw, made worse by the salt of Ren’s precum. The knight was completely silent, the only sounds in the room were that of Hux’s wet mouth sliding obscenely across hot flesh, joined by his whimpers and gurgled gagging. Tears streamed down his cheeks, and he trembled, body shaking violently as he let Ren use him.

Ren had never thought Hux could look so beautiful, crying around Ren’s cock as he swallowed it down, hands gripping his robes to the point his knuckles were stark white. His skin was a beautiful contrast against Ren’s attire. “That’s it,” he murmured, tugging at Hux’s hair to pull him away, tracing his lips with the tip of his cock, smearing precum and saliva over him. Hux grimaced, the sounding of his labored, shaky breathing more obvious now that his mouth was free.

“You’re doing so well, General,” he said, before thrusting back into his mouth. He gave short, shallow thrusts this time, pushing against Hux’s cheek, wanting to drag this out for as long as he could. He kept that up, absentmindedly brushing away some stray tears with his thumb as he cupped Hux’s cheek, smirking as he felt his cock bulge against his palm.

He could sense that Hux wanted it to just be over. He felt that he had suffered enough, and just wanted it to end. He wanted to drink himself into oblivion, or curl up in his lush bed, buried under the safely of his blankets, until he could force himself back into the form of The General. So, Ren decided to have some mercy on the man. He thrusted deeply, all the way, into Hux’s throat a few more times, before pulling away again.

 “Keep your mouth open.” This time he took one of Hux’s hands and put it on his cock, stroking himself with his hand over Hux’s, until he came. Most of it went into Hux’s mouth, but he made sure some of it landed on his cheek, watching hungrily as it mixed with fresh tears. “Swallow,” he ordered, and Hux did as he was told.

“Please,” Hux whispered, looking up at Ren desperately. “Please, Ren.” The knight ignored him, scooping some of the cum off of Hux’s cheek and onto his fingers, before pressing them to his general’s lips. Without being told, Hux opened his mouth to suck at the digits, tongue curling around and in between the fingers as he cleaned them of Ren’s cum. Ren kept feeding Hux his cum until his face was clean, watching as Hux’s eyes begged for this to be over. Such a beautiful thing, the sight of him silently begging, pleading.

He pet Hux’s hair, before touching his temples with his fingertips, rubbing him in slow circles as he willed the Force to flow through him and into Hux. “There you go,” he murmured as Hux sighed in relief, shoulders sagging as he rested his head against Ren’s thigh. He tucked Ren back into his pants after a moment, then relaxed completely into Ren’s touch.

Slowly, the tension left his body. Starting with his mind, which was carefully put back in order, his meticulously arranged files going back into place. Then the pain left his bloodshot eyes, and he rubbed Ren’s thigh with his thumb gratefully. Ren continued carefully soothing and healing Hux, steading his breathing and even managing to soothe the burn in his throat.

By the time Ren was done with him, Hux was so exhausted he could barely keep himself on his knees, let alone stand. And Ren was perfectly content to leave him there, watching with a smirk as Hux subconsciously nuzzled at his thigh. He caught a thought in the back of Hux’s mind, fluttering around his mind as it escaped it’s file. Hux wanted Ren to touch him. He craved a soft touch, a light caress or a hand in his hair, even if he knew it was fake and Ren didn’t truly care, just so he could have that minimal comfort.

Ren thought about it. Thought about picking Hux up, cradling him to his chest, taking off his mask murmuring comforting sweet, meaningless nothings in his ear until he fell asleep. Meaningless nothings that he knew would mean so much to Hux, at least right now. He could feel how much Hux craved it, felt how Hux would suck him off again just to feel that emotionless touch again as Ren pet his hair, as if he were a dog, because it was more than he’d had in a long, long time. And he was so tired of having to pay prostitutes just to have a kind touch. Or having to pay with his body, just like when he was younger, just like now.

Ren crouched down, pushing Hux away enough to make the man look up at him, his features harsh, gaunt, making him look even more exhausted than he already was. He brushed his fingertips over Hux’s cheek, barely touching him, watching as the man eagerly chased the touch, trying to lean into his hand, but Kylo pulled it away before he could. “My poor general, you just want someone, anyone, to care for you,” he murmured. “Even going to far as to debase yourself for me.”

He was carefully attuned to the way Hux flinched at his words, a whine building up in his throat, a pressure that was waiting to burst. But he swallowed it back, just like he had done with Ren’s cum, and stared at the ground, at his hands and Ren’s boots. Oh, how pathetic he felt, knowing he probably looked even worse as he kneeled at Ren’s feet like a slave, pliant to his desire for the sake of empty comfort.

Ren stood without another word, without another touch, leaving Hux in his place on the floor. He didn’t bother looking back as he left the room, then exited Hux’s quarters to head back to his room, a self-satisfied smirk painted across his plush lips. Hux stayed where he was, teeth clenched, grimacing, and he let himself sink fully to the floor. It had been so much easier before Ren had offered his empty comfort. Hux would cope, get through his panic attacks by himself, and do twice the work to make up for his lapse in control.

But now, now he felt so used. Even worse, he had felt comforted. He had no delusions of meaning anything to Ren, but for a few minutes, he had felt safe at Ren’s feet, accepting his touch like a man that was being offered a glass of cold water after being trapped on Jakku for his entire life. He rubbed at his eyes, ignoring how the charcoal on his hands stained his face further, and dragged himself to his bed, not even bothering to stand. He pulled himself into bed, burrowing into the blankets and burying his face in his plush pillows. It was the only comfort he needed. The only one that he knew wouldn’t, couldn’t hurt him and leave him feeling like a whore.

But by the stars, he wanted more. He wanted to be gathered up in strong arms and held against a firm chest as if he were half his size. He wanted to feel broad hands in his hair as he listened to that deep timbre voice. He wanted so bad to be held and cared for, to let the universe, his responsibilities, melt away. Stars help him, he wanted it, and he hated himself for it.

And when he felt that ghost of a hand in his hair, massaging his scalp while another carded through the messy copper strands, he allowed himself to succumb to Ren again. He closed his eyes, letting himself drift off into a sleep like death. Even in his dreams, he couldn’t escape the demons of his past, but tonight his mind was so blissfully empty. Ren’s doing, most likely, and he was grateful for it. He let his gratitude drift through his thoughts, like a wisp, and he could have sworn he felt a feather-light touch of plush lips on his brow, before he allowed unconsciousness to take him and everything went dark.

Always so dark.

Hair.

Eyes.

Robes.

He’d been taken by the darkness, a willing slave.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> comments/kudos (hey, guess what, you don't need an account for either *hint hint*) are love and great motivation. I'd love to hear what y'all thought about this side of Hux. I have to admit, I love it when he's vulnerable and he would look so pretty crying, his red eyes/face making his green eyes stand out and look so much more bright. 
> 
> I have decided Aralt is a good name for Hux. Now I have to go edit all of my fics. F u c k. M e.
> 
> ''Those files abandoned, whipping around, creating paper cuts in his mind that split to more, his mind filling with rain like blood as those thoughts tore through him in the most vicious of storms.'' one of my favorite sentences I have ever written.
> 
> Also, check out my shiny new Kylux blog, kylux-sin-bin, and come say hey!
> 
> \---  
> what do I call part 2 ahhhhh I can't think of a title


End file.
